


No rest for the wicked

by Darst-Llah (Darst002)



Series: TFP one-shots [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darst002/pseuds/Darst-Llah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single day of Soundwave, Communications and Surveillance Chief Officer, Megatron's Third in Command</p>
            </blockquote>





	No rest for the wicked

03:00 - 04:00 Check internal surveillance net for the last cycle, compile a report for Megatron.  
04:05 - send the report to Megatron's "check it later if I have nothing better to do" inbox  
04:06 - Check external surveillance net for last cycle, set triggers, collect and compile reports  
04:27 - sent it all to devnull - no one reads those anyway  
04:30 - collect reports from mines, outposts and other con facilities off board.  
05:00 - summarize an executive report for Megatron to look through during his morning energon  
05:05 - Internal systems check. Adjust energon consumption, refill  
05:45 - Sync with Nemesys black box  
06:00 - Check ship's course, adjust navigation  
06:30 - Pretend to listen to Starscream's early morning rant. Semi-recharge for 10 minutes.  
06:40 - Give Starscream edited and shortened version of executive report, performing the cut on the fly.  
06:55 - Walk off on Starscream leaving the SIC irritated and ignoring his threats and demands that he got back same instant. Fetch a cube of en.  
06:59 - Get to Megatron's chamber, override the access code, get in and wake the warlord (by the very fact that someone walked in)  
07:00 - 07:02 - Evade Megatron's blows until he onlines his optics and then present him with en cube and his report.  
07:05 - 07:20 - Enjoy a short recharge in Megatron's berth while the latter looks through the summary and drinks his energon.  
07:21 - feel grateful that Megatron turns a blind eye toward this insubordination.  
07:22 - follow the warlord back to the bridge  
07:25 - listen to the morning bickering between Megatron and his SIC and pretend to be too busy to notice it.  
07:30 - pull up external surveillance data and start wrecking his processor over new autobots base location.  
09:00 - get interrupted by a distress call from one of the mines. Pass up the message.  
09:15 - watch Starscream blow up yet another "urgent reinforcement" operation. Count casualties and provide a small report to Megatron before bridging the Seeker back  
09:55 - Dispatch salvage team  
10:00 - return to the hunt for autobot base, plug in to human communications, get an instant headache.  
11:25 - bridge back the salvage team  
11:27 - Listen to Megatron chew SS out yet again.  
11:30 - return to looking for autobots  
12:30 - collect reports from mines, outposts and other 'con facilities off board, store for later compilation.  
13:00 - Check warship and army energy consumption, reserves, mines resources, speed of replenishing. Calculate self-sustain perspective in favorble, neutral and negative conditions.  
13:13 - Compile a report for Megatron, send to his "Things to think about" inbox  
13:20 - Back to human communications in search for autobots sightings  
14:00 - try not to listen to Starscream  
14:12 - Remotely sync with Laserbeak, returning from surveillabnce duty  
14:25 - excuse himself under a pretense to sync with Laserbeak, walk off to his chamber and power down for 20 minutes in a vain hope to get rid of headache.  
14:55 - Online with panic that he was late  
15:00 - get to the bridge right on time to discover that the sky didn't fall to the ground during his absence and in fact no one noticed him being 10 minutes late.  
15:05 - Communicate with Shockwave for no other reason than to bring some sanity into his day  
15:10 - Back to blasted humans. Back to having a headache.  
15:30 - Offline his audials not to listen to Starscream. Marvel if Starscream had been the cause of his headache after all.  
16:08 - Startle from Megatron's hand on his shoulder - the warlord must have spoken to him and he didn't hear it.  
16:09 - Online the audials and discover he has a chance to get away from the bridge into the field  
16:10 - Volunteer to provide cover and surveillance for yet another breaking and entering mission.  
16:15 - have fun flying around  
16:29 - have fun chasing Optimus Prime around  
16:31 - get shot at by Optimus Prime  
16:31 - not a nice landing  
16:32 - Discover himself on the ground, surrounded by the enemy.  
16:33 - Finally discover the autobots base! Rejoyce. Use the chance for a short recharge as autobots chain him there.  
17:12 - Have fun with autobots  
17:20 - Pretend to harm himself and go into recharge for good this time.  
20:15 - Get awakened by Laserbeak with a fresh "to do" list from Megatron  
20:16 - Have more fun with autobots.  
20:40 - Back on duty. With style.  
21:05 - Enjoy SS's jealous gaze while Megatron expresses his "well done"  
21:10 - Collect overdue reports from mines, outposts and other 'con facilities offboard. Compile and send it all to Megatron, though he will hardly ever read it and his mailboxes are already full  
21:41 - Get dragged off the bridge by Megatron's "walk with me"  
21:43 - Not show signs of any emotion when Megatron leads off to his chamber.  
21:44 - Lock the door  
21:45 - Get touched, ravished, stretched and bent however Megatron wants it  
21:59 - overload for Megatron  
...  
01:37 - Online in warlord's berth alone. Panic.  
01:40 - Plug into the ship's seciurity systems and locate Megatron socilializing with Shockwave. Calm down.  
01:42 - Make sure the corridors between Megatron's and his own chamber are deserted and will remain so for a while.  
01:43 -Loop the surveillance for two minutes to get out of Megatron's room undetected  
01:45 - Enter his own chamber. Sync with Laserbeak. Send her to recon duty  
01:50 - Settle down for a proper recharge in his own berth  
02:59 - Get awakened by the internal alarm clock. Groan.

03:00 - 04:00 Check internal surveillance net for the last cycle, compile a report to Megatron.

10 Beep  
20 GOTO 10


End file.
